The Deal Breaker
by myryan2013
Summary: Jess is dealing with heartbreak the only way she knows how, jumping right back into the single life scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my VERY FIRST fanfiction story. I'm nervous and excited. So please, feel free to give some good, hearty criticism. Thanks :) First chapter is short, but only because I felt that it was a good place to end it. I'm sure the others will be a little more lengthy. ;)**

* * *

She closed her trench coat tightly as she skipped out of the cab and onto the curbside of Pandora Avenue and 31st Street. Fixing her soft brown curls and using her index finger to dry the last of her tears from her face, she decided to end her call with her best friend Cece, knowing that she needed to be by herself to think.

"Okay Cece, I know he's awful. I get he's a selfish, naive, scared little boy who obviously only cares about himself; but it's Spencer. It's 6 years that I'm going to try to drink away in one night. I'm going to that small bar on Pandora, Clydes? When you're done with your shoot you can meet me here." she said, pulling open the door and instantly regretting it. It was only 7pm! Why was everyone in LA drinking at this small bar?

"I know Jess. Just... Don't dwell too much. Especially not until I get there. I don't want someone to take advantage of you while you're vulnerable. Because that would mean that I have to kill somebody." she hissed.

Jess rolled her eyes at the threat. She was in a sassy mood. An emotional mood obviously, but one that was contagious. Cece mirrored her attitude perfectly.

"Okay Cece. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Have a good shoot!" she exclaimed, giving it all the excitement she had and quickly pressing the end button. She knew Cece would forgive her. She just wanted time alone, to process what had happened with her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, Spencer.

She gave practically no attention to the fact that she was completely naked under her trench coat as she pushed through the crowd of men and women to get the the bar. She searched for at least one bar stool, thinking that her and Cece would be able to get their own booth later after it died down.

Just to her luck, a man and woman stood up and grabbed their coats and drinks as they left to find a booth, leaving an opportunity for her to grab the seat before someone else. As she pushed herself onto the seat, she fixed the coat, making sure nothing was 'hanging out.' She was barely seen by the bartender, who mixed and stirred a variation of drinks before catching her eye.

Jess took in the sight of the bartender, eying him carefully and noting every detail. He was handsome, absolutely, but in a way she never thought she'd be attracted to. He hadn't shaved in about a week, which left a perfect amount of scruff on his face. He had unkempt hair and wore very casual clothing, a dark pair of jeans and a red and black plaid shirt. The bartender definitely had a certain type of sexiness that Jess could appreciate. He suddenly realized she had been staring at him and barked out, "Sorry! I'll be right with ya!"

The boom of his voice made her jump, causing her to smooth her coat down again. While she was still recovering from his bellowing voice, another man sat in the bar stool next to her, lightly placing his hand on her shoulder as he sat.

"Hi," he said quietly. He smiled at her, a charming smile indeed, and itched behind his ear. She could tell her was nervous, and she found it endearing. She pushed up her glasses and smiled back, replying with a soft, "Hello."

"I'm Cal. Short for Calvin." That smile wasn't the only thing that was charming. He was clean shaven, wore a black button up and had clearly styled his bronzed colored hair.

"I'm Jess. Short for Jessica Day." she stopped in her tracks and retreated her smile when she realized she gave her last name. Damn, it had been a long time since she had done this whole flirting thing. She was rather positive she wasn't supposed to just give her last name out to strangers. "Just kidding. It's Jessica... Night?" she said.

"You're lying. Don't be scared, I won't bite. I will, however, offer to buy you a drink Miss Jessica Day." he saw the look on her face and laughed. "Okay, Jessica Night." he said.

She laughed halfheartedly. "Alright, alright. I would love a pink wine." As she said it, she felt her stomach turn. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Flirting and what was soon to come after it. Cal seemed like a nice guy, but she just didn't feel right. She knew she was right to feel that way when he leaned into her ear and whispered, "You sure are beautiful, Tess. And pink wine is a wonderful choice. It matches the color of your rosy cheeks." He slid his knuckles across her face like she was a fragile doll.

She hadn't even noticed that he was slurring his words. But she was wishing she had noticed the second he sat down.

Nick watched Cal from the other side of the bar while opening up a couple of Heinekens for some customers. He shook his head back and forth and let out a heavy sigh. Creepy Cal. That's what Big Bob always called him. Because he never failed to make a woman uncomfortable with his, what he believed to be, compliments. Nick knew he had to get over to them soon and at least check on this poor girl.

He had noticed her as soon as she walked into his bar. Her blue eyes pretty much lit up the room, even as they hid under her swollen lids from crying. Her beautiful brunette curls hung loosely around her shoulders and her deliciously red lips pouted when she noticed there was no where to sit.

He heard her say her name was Jess, and it seemed to fit her perfectly. Even though she was obviously in pain from the look on her face, her clothes and body language said something completely different. She wore a long trench coat, which obviously covered up a dress or skirt, and red pumps. Her black, thick-rimmed glasses sat on her nose. Caroline had a pair just like hers.

He instantly wanted to slap himself, cringing at his own thought. Caroline. Jesus. It had been 6 months already, damn it. But Caroline, his ex, was still lingering in his mind even to this day. He looked back to the trench coat stranger and couldn't help but compare her to his blonde hair, brown eyed heart crushing ex-girlfriend.

Caroline was beautiful...But this stranger...Jess. She was something else entirely. She was unlike any other girl he's ever been interested in, dated, or even seen, roaming around his bar.

While he watched her, he saw Cal slowly pick his hand up off his thigh, and bring it to her face. He watched as her eyes widened with what seemed like panic.

Nick sighed once more. _I can't watch Cal demolish this poor girl, _he thought as he set down the beer glass he was wiping down. He threw the towel over his shoulder and put his game face on. Determined, he began to walk over to Creepy Cal, and the beautiful stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to thank MayaLala for my first review.. I wasn't going to do anymore today but you inspired me to just go for it. Hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

Jess felt her phone vibrate from inside her trench coat pocket and she practically swore out loud in appreciation. She wanted so badly to have a reason to look away from Cal, who had given her a sick feeling inside her stomach.

She looked down and excitement bubbled up inside of her as she realized it was from Cece. Giving Cal a weak smile along with a weak apology, she picked her cell up and read the text.

_Sorry Jess, shoot is running late. You know where I hide my apartment key. Meet me there when you're done. Love you. Xoxo_

Shit. Seriously Cece? She knew it wasn't Cece's fault. But she was practically praying out loud for her to show up at Clydes and show this guy who's boss. It wasn't until Cal scoffed that Jess realized she was ignoring him still. "Looks like your friend isn't meeting you?" he smiled.

"You read my text message?" she said in wonderment. Surely this guy isn't serious?

"Barkeep! BARKEEP!" Cal began to yell. "I need to get this purdy lady a drink." he slurred as the bartender walked over. "I also need to know what is under that trench coat of yours."

The bartender had finally gotten to them, after what seemed like forever. He had a white towel laid over his shoulder and he wiped the top of his forehead, removing beads of sweat. He looked directly at Jess for a long period of time, making Jess feel a small pull in her gut. He actually was even more attractive up close, especially with those dark brown eyes. He leaned over the bar casually. His body language was so smooth, but yet defined and mysterious. She knew he knew what he was doing.

The corner of his mouth pulled into a weak smirk, and he threw a short and subtle wink at Jess before turning his attention to Cal.

"Cal, you sly son-of-a-bitch. I thought I cut you off two hours ago?" he glared at Cal.

"Nicholas, you think I don't know how to keep the party goin?" he laughed. Cal stuck his hand inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a flask. He smiled at Nick, "Don't kid yourself pal."

"Man oh man. Big Bob is a lucky guy. He hardly EVER gets to escort a drunk out of my bar anymore. Most sane dudes are better at holding their liquor." he sighed, as though he was dealing with a child. He turned his head away from them but kept his forearms places on the bar. "Bob! Eh Bob! Cal says he's ready to go home!" he turned back and smiled at Cal.

"Cock block..." he whispered to Nick. "Damn cock block. I'll help myself out, for good."

Cal pushed himself from the bar and stumbled out of the bar. It wasn't until the door closed shut that Jess even remembered how to breathe. She felt her whole body relax as she turned her attention towards the bartender. "I know it wasn't for me, but thank you. Seriously." she said.

Nick chuckled. "I get that a lot. And actually yeah, it was mostly for you. I could see your face when Cal touched you. And that was only gonna get worse." he sighed. "Anywho, let's get you a drink. You've been here a while now. Pink wine?'

Jess blinked once, surprised that he knew what drink she wanted. _Oh, he must've heard me earlier, _she thought. "Yes please." she replied.

"Alright, I got a good one in here somewhere." he turned and began rummaging through the wine selection. God damn, she was attractive. She also seemed far to vulnerable, she shouldn't be at Clydes looking this way. She'd get eaten up.

He placed a glass of pink wine on the bar and slid it towards her. "First glass is on me. I can tell by the look in your face that you're gonna have more than one tonight." he smiled at her. He turned to the sound of a man yelling at another man for supposedly taking his money off the bar. "GODDAMN THEIF!" the man yelled.

Nick rolled his eyes and the looked back at Jess. "Catch ya later." he said. He smiled one last time before sauntering off towards the angry men. "COME ON GUYS, SERIOUSLY?" yelling while walking behind the bar.

Jess smiled at the bartenders thoughtfulness. Nick was his name? She was going to have to make him a scarf. Or mittens. Or macaroni art.

She sipped her wine while she checked her e-mails on her phone. One of them was from mother, asking about her new job, her garden she had been working on, and, of course, she asked about Spencer. She looked away from her phone and set it rather harshly on the bar. She wasn't going to cry. She was Jessica Freakin' Day.

She saw the bartender walking towards her again. "You're right barkeep. I'm going to need another wine." she threw him a flirty smile. _See? I can do this, _she thought.

"Done with that one already?" he chuckled. "Well, I can't blame ya. It's only 9 and were already dying down. It's gonna be a slow Thursday night." He took out the pink wine and poured her another glass.

Jess hadn't even noticed she was there for two hours. She looked around the bar and noticed it had died down quite a bit. She appreciated it though. She just wanted to be a peaceful drunk and maybe sing a little bit.

"Do you have karaoke here?" she blurted out without even thinking. "I mean... I like to sing. And, I'm bored." Nick began to look more and more confused. "And.. My friend was supposed to meet me and now she can't and maybe I can sing out my frustration or something..." She said, looking down. She grabbed her wine and take a huge gulp.

Nick watched her with amusement as he grabbed more wine and filled her up again. He wasn't intentionally trying to get her drunk, but the more wine she drank, the more open she became.

"We don't have karaoke. I think I'd get drunk myself every night knowing I had to listen to one of these guys try to sing." he said, pointing to the angry men that were still arguing about taking money off the bar.

"True...True.." she whispered, embarrassed.

He laughed a little at her expression, "Maybe someday, Jessica Day." he rhymed.

"You know my name?" she said in surprise.

"Yeah, I heard you say it earlier." he said simply.

"Creeeeeeeppppppyyyyyyy..." she said, taking a bigger gulp of her wine than last time. She smiled at him warmly.

His eyes went wide as he laughed lightly in surprise, "Creepy?! Now I know you're drunk. You talk louder than a sailor, of course I heard you say you're name. Half the men in this bar had you looked up in Google and has added you on Facebook an hour ago."

"Let me tell you something, NICK." she emphasized his name, showing him that she knew his too. "If half the men in here were as good-lookin as you, I would accept their friend requests on Facebook." she did her most exaggerated wink and waved her finger guns at him.

He burst into laughter, "Wow, that was really something Jess. Really somethin. You came up with that on the fly and I'm impressed."

"You are? Thank God. I'm so bad at flirting." she sighed, and then realized she just admitted to flirting. Whether it had been obvious or not, she was still embarrassed.

"No, no. It was fantastico." he looked down at her empty wine glass. Enough wine?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "Of course not Nick. It's never enough." and he smiled down at her while her poured her another glass.

* * *

Five glasses of wine later, Nick was leaning dangerously close to Jess as they talked casually and openly about their lives. Jess was enjoying every minute. It wasn't that Jess was off the chart head over heels with this guy, it was that he genuinely wanted to listen to her. He cared about what she liked, and disliked. And she found him intriguing at well. She loved listening to him talk about his childhood in Chicago. They both lived such different lives...

Jess looked at her watch. 12:30am. Holy crap, they had talked for hours.

"You know, you can take your coat off." Nick said, breaking her thought process. "It's pretty warm in here."

Jess had a small heart attack, "No...No. Nah, nope. Neh. No thanks. But thanks." she said nervously.'

"You sure?" he asked. Now that he mention he was from Chicago, his slight accent was all she could hear. She found it super sexy.

"Positive." She replied with a smile.

"So I hate to destroy the mystery, but why so glum? When you first got here, I mean." he asked.

Jess contemplated a while before deciding whether she wanted to answer it or not. But the wine was making her brave. This man was obviously some-what interested in her. Why not trust him with a little private info? It wasn't like she was going to see him again.

"Well... Not less than 6 hours ago, I was in the back of a cab, on my way to my apartment. I was coming home from a trip early to surprise my boyfriend, Spencer, of 6 years." she said.

Nick felt his insides crumble. Boyfriend. Of course she has a boyfriend. She's incredibly beautiful and saucy, and hilarious... and.. taken.

"I was in the back of the cab, practically having a heart attack. Because... Well... you know. I was wearing this trench coat and heels..." she said, trying to avoid saying anything out loud.

Nick raised his eyebrow. "You were nervous because of your out door wear?"

Jess sighed. "No. I was nervous because I am completely naked under my out door wear." she said firmly, trying to seem confident.

Nick felt his breath catch and tried to keep a straight face. Of course. She's nude under that trench coat. He had to think of dead animals and his 84 year old grandma to avoid getting too aroused.

"Ah, I see." he said simply.

Jess eyed him for a second before continuing, "Anyways, I came home to surprise him with Jess and Spence sexy time when I caught him with another woman. In our bed." she said.

Nick felt bile rise from his stomach. Who would dare cheat on this woman? Jess. He didn't know her all too well, but she was still heavenly to him. He clenched his fist and looked down.

"Sorry Jess." he said simply. "You deserve better."

"I know it Nick. Don't worry." she smiled weakly and placed her hand on his closed fist. Nick looked up and smiled at her. He placed his opposite hand on top of hers.

"He's missin out." she said confidently.

He grinned at the sound of her optimism, and couldn't help but find it incredibly sexy. He picked one hand up off of hers and placed it below her chin. He looked her dead in the eyes and she saw hers slightly widen.

"Yeah, yeah he really is." he said, and slowly leaned his face closer to his. Both of them closing their eyes, he parted his lips and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips. He felt his whole stomach tighten when he felt her move her lips on his. She was kissing him back. And it was right, and it was good and tender, and just all around perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say... HOLY CRAP GUYS. Thank you soooo much for all the wonderful reviews. I never thought anyone would even read this and I'm so glad you all like it. Please feel free to give me any constructive criticism. :) xoxo**

* * *

Everything Jess had pent up inside of her seemed to drift away as Nick cradled her face gently with one hand under her chin, still kissing her. There was no Spencer, no Cece, no sense of time... There was only the feeling of hard oak under her hands, still in Nicks grasp, his opposite hand caressing her face, and his lips gently pushing onto hers. She felt a chill pulsate through her whole body and, without thinking, she pushed her self on the edge of her seat to bring herself closer to him.

This was no armature kiss to her. Nothing like the awkward first kisses shes had a million times. This was new and exciting and thrilling. The thought of not kissing him back was thrown away in seconds after she felt his thumb brush the side of her cheek. She felt a soft moan escape her lips.

Nicks head was mush the moment he heard Jess moan softly. There was no Caroline, no customers, no boss... Only the feeling of wanting to drag Jess over the bar and feel the rest of her body. If it was anything like her soft lips, he was a goner. He slid his hand out from under hers and placed the tips of his fingers on the back of her neck, pulling her lightly towards him. But he knew there was no way he could bring himself close enough. He wondered if he could die this way and be happy, and he knew the answer was yes when he felt Jess slide her tongue across his bottom lip. He breathed out a short grunt in ecstasy as he tasted the pink wine.

Jess's mind flooded with thoughts of Nick. His hands on her body, his laugh, the way he demonstrated his dominance while manning the bar. Nick was all man, not even a comparison to Spencer.

_Spencer_.

Why the hell did she have to compare Nick to Spencer in this moment? Why did she even think of Spencer to begin with? She felt guilt surround her whole being as she pulled away from Nicks kiss.

Nick couldn't believe he had made such a bold move on a woman who was obviously struggling internally. He probably confused the hell out of her. He knew, because he felt confused too. This God damn beautiful woman, she obviously bewitched him. It wasn't his fault.

They looked at each other for a long while before saying anything, both of them breathing harder than usual. Nicks hand was still in the upright position, as if cradling the air.

"I'm sorry, Nick." she said softly, looking down.

No. God damn it no. She regretted kissing him? Why was she sorry? Nick dropped his hands.

"Please, don't be. I kissed you first." he said calmly.

"I reciprocated. Happily, mind you." she replied, smiling now. Relaxing just a bit.

He smiled back at her. "I'm glad it was happily. Because I know I was happy to do it." he was thoughtful for a moment, "But... I know you just got out of a very, very long relationship with some idiot. Or maybe you're not even out of it yet. It wasn't my place."

She smiled even bigger at his insult to Spencer. Yeah, Spencer was an idiot. But she had ran out so fast... They hadn't even talked. She didn't get her chance to spit on his face and call him scum. She deserved that.

"I wanted it just as bad as you did Nick. But you're right. I need to have my closure, it just doesn't feel right without it."

"Can I say something?"

"Of course, please do"

"That was a hell of kiss, Jess." he winked.

"It takes two to tango, Nick. And to tango well." she replied. "I better go though. You're just about done here and my friend is waiting up for me." She was regretting every word of it. She wanted to stay. She wanted him to invite her home and see just where that fantastic kiss would lead her.

He stood up straight but brought her hand up with him and placed a small kiss on the top of her hand.

"I'll see ya around Jessica." he said, letting go of her palm.

"What a fancy, romantic gentleman." she giggled.

"That may be the first time I've ever been called that. Ever."

"I must have changed your ways."

"Must have." he said quietly.

She slid off the stool and patted down her coat. That damn coat of hers. Now all he could think about was taking that thing off and seeing just what Spencer had been missing out on.

"I guess you will see me around, Nicholas." she grabbed her purse and turned to leave.

"Wait, no phone number? No nothing?" he asked. He knew he sounded desperate but he just didn't care.

"Don't you believe in fate, or destiny or something Nick?" she asked.

"I don't know... I've never thought about it really. I guess so."

"Well, if all those things fail, I know where you work." she said simply.

"Night Jess."

"Night Nick."

She stepped up the steps and out the door of Clydes and onto Pandora Avenue. She knew this is where she just came from hours ago, but for some reason, nothing felt the same.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Jess noticed Cece had left the newspaper on the 'Classified' section, and had circled a couple of apartment and loft options with a red pen. Jess had just woken up from her dream about the insanely handsome bartender at Clydes, which was pretty much the only thing she's thought about for the past 14 days. She day dreamed about Nicks hands all over her skin, warming it up under his touch. She thought about the way his eyes would squint a little bit when he laughed, she thought about the way his body wandered behind the bar with ease and comfort.

And, of course, she thought about the kiss. And what a damn kiss it was.

"Wow Cece. I don't think that was obvious enough." she whispered with sarcasm to herself. She set the paper down and picked up her phone. And, not to her surprise, there was a text from Cece.

_Don't take this the wrong way, but why don't you start looking for a new place? It's time to take the next step in life Jess. I'll always be there when you need me, but you need to do it on your own. No Spence, no me. Just you. I love you. xoxo_

Jess sighed. She knew Cece was right. And not only was she right, she wanted to finally be independent. But she also knew that she couldn't possibly afford to live on her own in LA.

She picked up the newspaper again but this time looked in the section for rooms and shared homes. She knew she didn't want to live with older people, due to the fact that Jess was newly single and COMPLETELY ready to mingle.

Especially since Jess had her closure with Spencer

"_You ruined everything Spencer. Don't ever contact me. Don't ever contact anybody we know mutually. When you cheated on me, you cheated on everything we've ever had together and I'm no longer afraid to admit that I should have seen it coming. You've never cared about anyone but yourself. I deserve more, I deserve better." she sighed with exhaustion. She looked him dead in the eye before saying the last thing she would ever say to the man who hurt her more than anyone. "You will never touch me again, Spencer. You will never hear me tell you, 'I love you.' You will never know what it's like to have children with me or grow old with me. And I thank God for it." she said firmly. "I thank God." she repeated, before grabbing her last suitcase and walking out of their home for the very last time._

Jess repeated her own words from that night over and over in her head, and she couldn't be more proud of herself. She had never stood up for herself like the way she did with Spencer. Cece had been listening from the car because she came to make sure everything went alright. After she had gotten into the car with her suitcase, Cece drove a few miles before pulling over and bringing Jess into her embrace while her body shook from uncontrollable sobbing. It was the first time Cece had seen Jess really cry since her parents had gotten divorced. Cece cried too. How could she not?

Jess brought herself back to reality. "Okay, time to move on." she said to herself quietly. She looked back down at the news paper and saw a very vague ad about a shared loft that was located close to where she works.

**4 BEDROOMS**

**1 BATHROOM**

**OPEN KITCHEN**

**OPEN LIVING/DINING AREA**

**W/D INCLUDED**

**LOOKING FOR 1 ROOMMATE **

**FOR MORE INFO CALL:**

**SCHMIDT (555)555-1234**

"Okay," Jess sighed. "time to move on." she repeated, before picking up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys. :) I'm working on two stories now, The Case and this one, The Deal Breaker. Thanks for all the reviews on both stories. I really appreciate it! **

**And a big thanks to MayaLala with all her advice and help with my stories. **

**Love ya'll. xoxo**

* * *

Jess was led into loft 4D for her first time interview by her possibly soon-to-be roommate, Schmidt. Her eyes widened with wonder when she saw the loft. It was large, with a beautiful updated kitchen. Suddenly, all Jess could think about was baking in that kitchen. The living room had two large couches that sat in front of a medium-sized flat screen tv.

Schmidt brought her into the dining room and held her chair open for her to sit in, while he moved around to the opposite side of the table. He was good looking, well-groomed, and seemed over hygienically sound, which she guess she could appreciate. He wore a dark navy sweater with a white button up under it, letting the collar hang out the top. He was wearing a light pair of khakis and beige slippers, probably for just walking around the loft.

"So, it's Jessica, right?" Schmidt asked, pulling papers together out of a folder labeled, ' DAY, JESSICA'. He pulled out his glasses and straightened the papers, reading them intently. "I'm extremely thorough, Miss Day. So you should be aware that I've already taken the liberty of pulling your credit, searching you for criminal history, and calling all of your references. In which I noticed that one of your references was your _mother. _Obviously, her opinion doesn't really matter. She was the one to push you out of her birth canal while going through a tremendous amount of pain, from tearing and what not." he said, reading the papers again.

"Ew." was all Jess could manage to say. "I thought you had more roommates?" she asked.

"Yes, one of them is running errands and will be back shortly. The other one, Winston, is in his room. He'll be out in a second, he's on the phone."

"Okay, I'm an open book. What you you like to ask me?" She asked, letting out a sigh.

"Alright, describe yourself to me Jessica. Sell yourself to me, if you will." he smiled. "And I mean that in the most non-sexual way possible."

"Again, ew. I didn't take it that way. At all." she looked at him and paused. "That sunk in right?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it Jessica."

"Call me Jess. Please."

"Jess. Tell me about yourself?"

She sighed, "Alright well, my name is Jessica Day. I'm a teacher of tremendously gifted and wonderful 3rd graders, so be prepared for arts and crafts." she winks. "I'm 27, I love musicals, old movies, baking, animals, and children. I just recently got out of a long relationship and I can't tell you how..."

"Wait." Schmidt held up his hand to stop her. "A breakup? Dear Lord. We already have one miserable, depressing soul walking around this loft due to a breakup. I'm not sure I can handle this one too."

"Did I hear depressing soul? You must be talking about Nick." said a voice from a room next to the kitchen. Moments later, a handsome black man in a tidy suit walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge on his way. "I'm Winston by the way." he smiled as he came over to shake her hand.

"Of course I was talking about Nick." Schmidt said. The name made a tingling feeling shoot through Jess' body. Nick. That was the name of the bartender she met at Clydes. Handsome, delicate, understanding, and funny. The one she was too chicken to visit even though she passed by countless times. That Nick. But there was no way that it was the same Nick.

Was it?

"Nick huh? What does he do?" she tried to ask casually.

Schmidt and Winston both rolled their eyes at the same time. "Mooch." said Winston.

"Drink." said Schmidt.

"Eat."

"Sleep."

"Watch TV."

"Yell."

This continued for some time before Schmidt decided it wasn't fair to give Jess this first impression of Nick. "He's a bartender though, so that means late shifts. It makes it hard for him to enjoy the day time when he's always so tired and needing..."

"Bartender?" Jess felt dazed. It must be... It's got to be the same Nick. Nick the bartender. "Huh. Interesting. He's working now then?"

As if he was listening outside the door the whole time, Jess heard the handle twist around repeatedly before the door open to a one Nick Miller, who was struggling with some grocery bags. He was dressed in a dark blue and black flannel with a pair of dark jeans. Of course, he looked as handsome as the first time Jess met him. And he was here. Living here. With these other guys.

"Guys, I know we agreed that I'd buy $100.00 worth of groceries because I owed you, but I just settled on $35.00 because I stopped at the dollar store first. You should see all the good food they sell at the dollar store! It's like the same stuff at the normal grocery store I swear..." Nick felt the atmosphere in the room change almost instantly. He could feel all the eyes in the room on him, and he could also feel that a pair of those eyes belonged to someone who didn't live in the loft. He looked up slowly and saw _her._ Trench coat. It's trench coat. Jessica Day.

He was speechless. What could she possibly be doing in the loft? With Schmidt and Winston? Schmidt interrupted his train wreck of a thought process.

"Nicholas, remember this morning when I told you we had interviews for possible roommates? Well, this is Jess. She wants to move in."

Nick couldn't register this moment fully. He was looking at Jess with complete and utter shock. She wanted to live here? With them? Together? She would be across the hall from him. There wasn't enough space you could put between them to dissolve their chemistry. Not in his eyes anyways.

Jess' heart was fluttering. She was basically falling apart under his gaze. She knew he remembered her. The look on his face said everything, and she mirrored it completely. What should she do? What would she say?

"Actually, Nick and..."

Nick quickly interrupted her, "Jess is it? I'm Nick, happy to meet ya." He winked at her and began to set the bags down on the floor before walking over to her and offering his hand.

Jess looked into his eyes and felt his eagerness to keep their night at the bar a secret. She looked down at his hand and back up at him before her hand tenderly into his.

They didn't move their hands at first, they just held onto each other. He began to move her hand up and down while looking into her eyes. Those eyes. How could he forget?

"Jess." she said quietly.

"Let go, weirdo." said Winston. He was sitting up against the bar in the kitchen. "You're gonna freak her out."

Nick laughed loudly, "Haha, yeah, probably, duh. Of course. Yeah." as he took his hand out of hers. "Jess it's nice to meet ya. Hope my roommates haven't tortured you too much." he said.

"We just got done telling her how successful you are." said Schmidt, with a chuckle.

Nick cringed a little. He knew he shouldn't be so sensitive about the subject. They always teased each other about stuff like this. About how Schmidt was an annoying, know-it-all with a subtle case of OCD, and how Winston really didn't have his life all together after getting home from playing basketball in Latvia. And of course, Nick was the one who was still a bartender who dropped out of law school, recently dumped, and always in a financial pickle.

But this was Trench Coat.

This was Jess.

She was beautiful and funny and kind. She was his own little mystery. He hoped to God that the guys hadn't been too hard on him while he was gone.

"That's not true," Jess said. "They said you were a bartender. Which, I think, is incredibly awesome. Because you have to have a huge amount of patience and ya know... alcohol."

"Yeah.. Yep. Alcohol is correct." Nick said with laughter. "So am I joining in on this interview?"

_Please, God. Someone say yes. Give me an excuse to focus on her mouth, _he thought.

"Yeah, of course. She would be your roommate too." said Winston. He came around and sat by Schmidt, while Nick followed close by to stand behind the two.

"So Jess, so far, we love the fact that you bake. I'm pretty sure I can say that for all parties involved." Schmidt said.

"Yep,"

"Yeah, abso-freakin-lutely."

Jess laughed while Schmidt continued, "But, too be honest with you Jess, I'm a little worried about having a female roommate. I'm not a sexist or anything, but I've only lived with one woman and that was my mom."

"I understand. I've never lived with three guys before. But I have lived with one. And I can help around the Loft and maybe even cook every once in a while."

"Well another thing you should know and understand before we consider you as a roommate is the fact that since there is three men, there will be PLENTY of women in and out of this loft. After I'm done being in and out of them." Schmidt said with a sly smile.

"EW! JAR SCHMIDT! JAR!" the guys yelled.

Jess cringed, "Look, I understand that. And maybe I could even be a good wing woman? Single Jess is the best kinda Jess." she said with a wink. She looked at Nick then and thought about him bringing home other women. Surely it happened often, he works at a bar for Gods sake. Her face fell just a bit.

Winston looked down at his watch, "Look, I like Jess. She would be a good addition, and I just want to stop paying extra for rent. She'd be cool to have around, so my vote is yes. I have to go to work though. So you two decide." he stood and reached for his jacket. "See ya around Jess, nice meeting you."

"You too, Winston. And thanks." she smiled.

He waved his hand at her nonchalantly and opened the door to leave.

The loft was quiet as Schmidt looked back and forth between her and her folder.

"Schmidt, I think Jess should live with us." said Nick, looking down. "She seems cool and laid back. Shes kinda funny too."

Jess smiled at him. She was so smitten with him already, and they barely knew each other. If she got this room, it was going to be rough on her.

Schmidt sighed, "Honestly, I'm going to agree. Like I said earlier, I'm a little worried but I'm tired of interviewing older men who creep me out with their wrinkly bodies and awful old man stench."

"So.. I'm in?"

"Yeah Jess, you're in." Schmidt said.

Nick smiled wide. She was going to be here. All the time. With them.

With him.

She hopped up and hugged both of them hard. "Thank guys, you aren't going to regret this." she broke the hug and started walking towards the front door. "When should I move in?"

"I'm going to get a copy of the lease and we'll go over it next week. We'll start getting your stuff moved in around that time."

"Great, and thanks guys. I'll see you next week!" She smiled at them both before heading towards the door. As soon as she got out the door she leaned against it and exhaled. She was going to live with Nick. Was there going to be any moment when she didn't want to just jump his bones?

Suddenly, she was a lot more nervous than excited about the move.


End file.
